Young Life
by laurenellie14
Summary: Clary loves partying. She drinks and smokes all the time. But what happens when her mom has enough and sends her to boarding school. All Human. T because of the cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Clary POV

I wake up not knowing where I am. How long have I been asleep? I look at my phone. Only noon. There are people crashed out on the floor all around me. This must have been one hell of a party, I'm surprised it wasn't shut down by the cops. There are beer bottles, red solo cups, and ping pong balls all around me. In the ash trays are a mixture of joints and cigarettes. I try to get up but notice that Simon is still knocked out next to me with his arms around me. I elbow him in the side to try to wake him up but he just rolls over. I just get up and go to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and almost don't recognize myself. I am in a black crop top that says "twerk" on it with short shorts and black studded heels. My fiery hair is up in a messy bun. I walk out of the bathroom and run into someone's chest. This is normal seeing as I am only 5'3. I look up to see a guy that looks a bit familiar.

"Hey, little Red." He says with a smirk.

"Do I know you?" I ask.

"Seemed like you knew me last night." He says with a grin.

I walk away, feeling my cheeks heat up. I keep walking till I reach Simon. "Simon." I whisper.

"5 more minutes." He says. I just keep shaking him until he finally wakes up. "Clary? Where are we?"

"I thought you would know. I guess we went to a party last night, but I don't know where and I guess we crashed." I say.

"Let's just see if my car is out front." He says while getting up. We walk out to the driveway and sure enough his van is out there. I hop in the passenger seat and he starts up the engine. It is mostly a quite drive home, other than him asking if I knew who's party it was and me saying I didn't know. When we pull into my driveway, I jump out and tell Simon to text me. As I walk up to the door, I know there will be some kind of me getting yelled at by my mom and then getting told I'm grounded even though she knows I won't follow the rules and sneak out again.

"Clarissa Adele Fray!" I hear as I walk into the house.

"Yes, mother." I reply casually.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TEXTED ME! BY THE WAY, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING! YOU GET YOUR BUTT UP STAIRS AND PACK! YOU ARE GOING TO BOARDING SCHOOL MISSY!" She yells at me.

"Mom, you have threatened this before. I'm not scared but I'll go pack even though you will only drive me half way there and then turn around." I say with sass. I walk up the stairs to my room and go to my closet. I grab out my volleyball bag and start stuffing it with clothes. After I'm done I start to fill my other bag with art supplies. Might as well pack thoroughly to get my point across. When I'm finished, I walk down stairs and see my mom waiting patiently at the bottom of the steps. She grabs a bag from me and walks out the door. I follow her out to the car and hop in the passenger seat. I take out my phone to text Simon back on what was happening, when she snatches it out of my hand.

"You won't need this in boarding school." She says simply.

"You're such a bitch." I mutter. She just keeps driving down the road like she didn't hear me, even though I know she did. As we drive, I can't help but fall asleep. I don't think I got that much sleep last night, even though I don't remember that much. I wake up as the car jolts to a stop. I open my eyes and see at least 5 brick buildings.

"You're seriously just going to leave me that this prison? Mommy, I'm so sorry. I won't do it again." I say trying to get out of staying here.

"You earned this, Clarissa. You made this decision on your own. If I can't keep track of you maybe they can." She says, not looking at me.

"I don't understand why you have to be such a bitch!" I scream, grabbing my bags out of the car and walk to the office. I assume she called ahead to let them know I was coming.

As I walk into the office, I am greeted by a middle aged woman. She looks me up and down before saying, "Hello. How may I help you?"

"I'm Clarissa Fray, but call me Clary. I think my mother called ahead to get me enrolled." I say.

"Okay, Clary. I have your information right here. Your room number is 203 and your roommate is Isabelle Lightwood. Would you like a tour?" She asks.

"No. I think I can manage." I say as I snatch the map, schedule, and room information out of her hands. I walk out of the office and try to find the Coregan hall. As I'm walking around campus, I get an assortment of whistles and winks from guys walking by. I look down and realize that I'm still wearing my crop top and shorts. I just roll my eyes and continue to try to find the hall. When I find it, I go to the second floor, where the 200's are. I find my room right away and stick my key in the hole and turn it. I find a girl sitting on the couch. She has black hair and dark brown eyes. She is wearing a Indian style crop top and a black floor length skirt. She looks up as I walk in.

"Hi, you must be Clary. Your room is over there," She says pointing. "If you have any questions or need anything, let me know." She gets up off the couch and walks into what I assume is her room and shuts the door behind her.

I guess this is going to be a great year, I think with sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here is Chapter 2. Please review and follow this story. Lots of love.**_

_**laurenellie14.**_

_**PS. follow me on twitter : laurencarver14**_

* * *

Clary POV

I really need to get out of here. This is obviously not the place for me. I belong with Simon at parties and hanging out with friends. This school is for goodies. I am obviously not a goodie.

I come out of my room after unpacking my stuff, to a living room full of guys and Isabelle.

Izzy comes up and puts an arm around me. "Guys, this is Clary. Clary, this is Alec, Magnus, Sebastian, and Jace." When she said Jace's name and I looked at him, I couldn't help but stare. He looked like a god, like someone you would see in a Hollister ad. He had golden hair that curled in all the right places and tawny eyes that could stare into your soul.

"Red, you can quit staring now." He says to me. I can't help but blush because that was exactly what I was doing. "We can undress each other with something other than our eyes later."

I just walked away and into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet, went to the tap and filled it up. I just stood there for a minute and listened to the guys speak. They were talking about Star Trek for some reason, debating whether Kirk should be captain or Spock. I just walk to my room and get out my art stuff. I begin to draw Jace and all his golden glory. I finish but his nose looks too big and I decide to give up.

I should go get some groceries, I decide. I walk out of my room to see everyone still in the same positions as I left. "Where is the nearest grocery store?" I ask quietly.

"Seventeen blocks away." Izzy says.

"Shit. How am I supposed to get there?"

"There is a bus about a block away." Magnus says.

"Okay thanks." I say and walk to the door.

I am about to walk out when Jace says, "Or I can drive you?"

"Sure, that would be great." I say and wait for him to stand up and get his keys.

The car was in the east parking lot. It was a far and awkward walk. We didn't say much. He just muttered things about the weather. When we got to the car, he opened the door for me and I got in. He walked around the car to get into the driver's side.

After a while of driving, he says, "So what did you do to get into this hell hole?"

"What do you think I did?" I ask casually.

"Well, it's obviously something bad ass or you would just have told me." He says with a smirk.

I decide to just explain. "I am a partier. If I'm not partying, I'm with my best friend Simon, smoking weed. My mom decided that I was a bad kid and sent me here. She always threatened but I never thought she would." I say. After a few moments of silence, "What did you do?"

"It's a long story." Was all he said. I decide to not push him. I know I didn't want to tell so I guess his is worse then mine. We sit in silence for the rest of the ride. When we pull into the parking lot, I jump out of the car. I walk to go get a cart and hear footsteps behind me. Guess I get to shop with Jace. Fun.

I walk inside, "I was abandoned by my parents, not physically, but emotionally." He begins. I look over at him and he just looks away. "They didn't really pay attention to me. I could go out and come home at four in the morning and they wouldn't care. When I was 16, I was hanging out with all the wrong people. We would go rob stores and get away with it. One day we got caught and they arrested me. I was in juvy for 6 months. When I got out, my parents sent me here and I haven't seen them since." I was speechless. How could he go through that and still be better off then me.

"I'm so sorry, Jace. No one should have to go through that." I say sneaking a glance at him.

"I never understood why people apologize for things that aren't their fault." He says.

"I just mean….. never mind. I need to go pay." By now my cart was full and we were heading to the check out. As she checks me out, I pull out my wallet and get out my "emergency" credit card that my mom gave me. We go out to the car and load the groceries in.

We make it back to the dorm and unload all the groceries. I notice there is a note on the counter.

Went to Maia's to get ready for the party. XOXO –Izzy

I turn around and see that Jace is looking at me. "You know, I've never told anyone that before. It's just, you make it so easy to talk to you."

I feel my cheeks heat up and look away. When I look back, Jace is closer to me. I look up into his golden eyes and step onto my tip toes. He leans down and kisses me firmly. I return the kiss with happiness and soon the kiss speeds up and I jump up to wrap my legs around his waist. The kiss ends too soon and I can't help but miss his lips against mine.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing. We should get ready for the party." He says quickly and sets me down on the ground.

"I didn't know I was invited." I admit.

"It's not the kind of party that you need to be invited to." He says.

I walk to my room and change into a tight black dress and put on 7 inch silver high heels. When I walk out, Jace just stares at me. "Can I help you?" I ask.

"You are just so beautiful." He says giving me a once over.

"Thanks. But we should go." I say and we walk out the door and head to Maia's.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary POV

Jace and I walk to the elevator and I realize that I've only been to parties with Simon and I miss him so much.

"Do you have a phone?" Jace nods, handing it over. I type in the number that I've memorized a thousand times over.

"Hello?" Simon says, groggy.

"Hey." I say.

"CLARY! Where have you been? I've been worried and your mom won't tell me anything."

"The bitch sent me to boarding school. But you should come here, because there is this party tonight and it wouldn't be the same without you, Lewis."

"For sure. I'll be there in 15." He says and I hang up.

I hand the phone back to Jace as he says, "Who was that?"

"My best friend." I say as the elevator stops. I step out and am greeted by Isabelle enfolding me in a hug.

"Clary, this is Maia." She points to a girl that is a little taller than me with curly brown hair.

"Hey." I say lazily. "So let's get this party started!" I say. Soon I have a cup in my hand filled with a mysterious liquid and am dancing along to some song that I've never heard before.

Simon walks into the party and I run to him, jump up, and wrap my legs around his waist. He hugs me back and smiles at me. "Hey, short stuff."

"Hey, Si." I say and pull him in to dance with me. We start grinding and end up playing beer pong with Izzy and Sebastian. I don't see Jace anywhere so I tell Simon that I'm going to the bathroom but sneak out to look for him. I walk into a room and there he is. With another girl. Making out with his shirt off. I just stand there for a minute before I run out slamming the door shut behind me. I hear him call my name as I am running to Simon. As soon as I get there, I turn Simon around and start making out with him. This isn't the first time this has happened. One time, we got really drunk and slept together. He just kisses me back as Jace stares at us. When I finally pull away, Simon gives me a surprised look.

I take Simon's hand and drag him to the elevator and press the button to go back to my dorm. We stand in silence in the elevator until it stops and I drag him to my dorm.

"Sorry, Si. It was an emergency." I say.

"I figured. Usually you realize I'm drunk too before you start making out with me." He says casually. "What does golden boy have against you." He asks.

"Nothing. He just has me falling for him. When we were at the party, I realized we hadn't seen him in a while, so I went to find him. I found him in a room, making out with another girl. He was kissing me right before the party." I say.

"Wow. What a douche bag. I say you forget about him and find someone else. And also I can't believe you've been here one day and you've already found somebody, while I'm over here just fawning over Isabelle." He says smugly.

"You should ask her out tomorrow. But tonight lets go to sleep." I say as I grab his hand and lead him towards my bedroom. When we get in, I start undressing to get into my P.J.'s. I don't worry about Simon seeing me, since he has already seen me naked before. I crawl into bed as he get in next to me, only wearing boxers.

I wake up feeling really groggy. My head is pounding and I am still wrapped in Simon's arms. I get up and take an ibuprofen. I grab a towel and head to the bathroom. I start stripping off my clothes and hop into the steaming hot shower.

I feel a little better and go out of the room to get a bowl of cereal. When I get out there, I look at the clock on the oven and see that it is 3 in the afternoon. Everyone is in the living room, but I don't even care. I walk out in a crop top and shorts with purple heels. I can feel Jace's eyes on me as I bend down to get the milk. Pig. I walk back to my room to wake Si up.

I shake him a little, "SIMON LEWIS, WAKE YOUR ASS UP NOW!" I yell.

He opens his eyes in surprise and sits up. "Coffee…." He groans.

I leave the room and go make coffee. I put one sugar in, just like he likes it. When I come back, he has cleaned up and put his clothes back on. "What time is it?" He says.

"Three in the afternoon." As soon as this comes out of my mouth he jumps up and grabs his keys.

"I have to go. My mom is going to kill me." He says.

"I'll walk you out." I say. I grab his hand and we walk out of my room. Everyone stares at us as we walk out of the dorm. I walk him to his van and give him a hug. He tells me to call him and he will come back anytime.

I can't help but stare at the van as he drives away and miss my old life.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's so short but I didn't want to give away the date yet. R&R. Gracias

laurenellie14

* * *

Classes start tomorrow and I can't help but feel nervous. This is my first day and I already have one person that I hate. I was quite popular at my old school and always had guys drooling over me and walking me to all my classes. I know here will be different and that my only friend will be Izzy. I wake up and get dressed. My classic. The blue heals with straps around my ankles fit the outfit perfectly. I walk out of the dorm and across campus to the English building. As I walk into Junior English and see that every seat is taken. Except for the one next to Jace.

The teacher notices me as soon as I walk in, "You must be Clarissa. I am Mr. Chancellor. You can take a seat next to Mr. Herondale." He says with a friendly voice.

"Thanks. And by the way, call me Clary." I say with a wink. He just stares at me as I walk to my seat.

Jace smiles as I take my seat next to him. "What's up, Red?" He asks.

"Nothing, jackass." I say in reply. The rest of the class was silent except for the teacher explaining our assignment. An essay about uniforms. Fun. And it's due tomorrow. Great, this is going to take all night.

I finish out my classes for the day and start to head back to my dorm. I feel a hand grab my arm and turn around. Jace. The golden god himself.

"You haven't said much to me today." He states obviously.

I glare at him. "There is a reason for that." I mutter.

"And what would that be?" He asks plainly.

"Were you not there last night or did I imagine that kiss between you and I? Because…." And just like that he sweeps me into his arms and kisses me so passionately, that I forget the last night completely.

"Does that answer your question?" He asks. I just nod and start walking to my dorm with his hand in mine.

When we get to the dorm, he turns me around to kiss me goodbye. "How about we go on a date tonight?" He asks.

"Sure, pick me up here at 6." I say and stand on my tip toes to kiss him, then turn around and walk into my dorm.

As soon as I get into the dorm, I run to my room to shower. I have never been on a date. Yeah, I've had hook ups here and there but I've never been on an actual date. Once I'm out of the shower, I get on my robe and run into the living room. Sitting on the couch is Maia and Izzy.

"I need your help." Is all is said.

2 hours later, I am done. I have my hair straitened and it hits right above my butt. My eye makeup is golden and accents my green eyes with red lipstick. I am wearing a tight black dress that hits me mid thigh and red 6 inch heels.

Jace should be here anytime. I am nervous. I wonder where he is going to take me. Just then there is a knock on the door. I open it to reveal Jace in a blue button down shirt and dark wash jeans.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Let me grab my coat." I say and run to my room. I grab my clutch and leather jacket before walking out.

Jace is sitting on the couch waiting. When he sees me walk up he looks up and grabs me. He kisses me passionately. When the kiss is over he grabs my hand and we walk out the door.

When we get to the car, he opens the door for me and I climb into the car. He gets into the other side and we ride into the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

I look at Jace and I can tell that he is trying not to look at me. "Are you going to tell me where you are taking me?" I ask.

"To my favorite restaurant and then to my favorite place." He says and then grabs my hand and holds it over the console. I am a little nervous as I see us drive onto Main Street. When I see that we pull into a restaurant named Taki's. It looks pretty fancy. When we walk in, Jace talks to the greeter, then grabs me and follows him to the table. It has a dozen roses on the table and a white table cloth.

"This seems a little fancy for a first date." I state plainly.

"You deserve the best." He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I blush and hide behind my menu. I see that the cheapest thing on the menu is 50 dollars.

"Jace, isn't this a little expensive?" I ask. He just looks at me and shakes his head and looks back at his menu. The waiter comes to greet us and ask for our drink orders. I order a Sprite and Jace orders a Dr. Pepper. I decide to get a Cobb Salad and Jace gets a steak and baked potato.

"Jace, what's your dream?" I ask randomly.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want to do with your life?"

"I guess I've always wanted to help people. But I don't know what would help me do that." He says. "What about you?"

"I want to be a professional dancer. I've always loved dancing and people have told me I'm good at it." I say.

"Maybe you'll have to show me some time." He says. For the rest of the night we talk about random things and I feel closer to Jace then I have with anyone.

As we are walking back to his car, I ask, "Where are we going now?"

"Just the little place that makes me feel calm." He says and gets into the car. The drive is about 15 minutes.

I get out and the first thing I notice is that there is no one here. Then I notice all the beautiful flowers and a little creek. "Jace, this is beautiful." I gasp.

"Come sit with me." He says and pats the spot next to him beside the creek. When I do, he asks, "What got you into dancing?"

"Well my mom really. She would always draw and it would always portray a story and I wanted to be able to tell a story with my body. I try to draw but it's never as good as her, so I took up dancing when I was 10 and have loved it ever since."

"Show me?" He asks. I stand up, take off my shoes, and find a place with flat ground. I start doing pirouettes and Jace just stands there watching me. "Do you only do ballet?"

"No, but it's the thing I'm best at." I say.

"You're so beautiful." He murmurs. I stop dancing and he walks over to me. He places his hands on either side of my face and just stares into my eyes. Then his face starts to get closer to mine. When his lips finally meet mine, I kind of lose control. I slip my tongue in and battle for dominance. He eventually wins and pulls away. We both just stand there staring at each other trying to catch our breaths.

"We should probably get back, it's almost curfew." He says looking at his watch.

"Okay." I say and grab his hand. We walk silently back to his car and he opens the door for me, then walks over to the driver's side and hops in. We hold hands the entire way, not saying anything and surprisingly the silence isn't awkward. I feel so comfortable with him. Then we get back to the school and walk across campus together, with bystanders staring at us in shock. When we get to my dorm, he turns me around and pushes me against the wall and starts making out with me. I happily oblige. We stand there for a couple of minutes and then he pulls away.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." I say quietly.

"Me too." He says. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He gives me a peck on the cheek before leaving down the corridor. I just stand there smiling for a minute watching him walk away. This is probably the happiest day of my life. I unlock the door to the dorm and walk inside. Izzy is sitting on the couch with Maia. They both look at me and say simultaneously, "Dish!"

I sit talking to them for 2 hours. They squeal and laugh and gasp throughout the story. When I am finally finished, I am exhausted. I hug the girls goodnight and go into my room. I change into P.J.'s and jump onto my bed. I can't help but think of Jace and I know I will dream about him.


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake in the morning, I smile. Jace is the first thing I think of. The feel of his lips against mine, his hands on my waist. How could I have fallen in love in a matter of days? I know I've been hurt before and all those guys seemed great in the beginning but there is something different with Jace. He is gentle, sweet even. I get up out of bed and put on a pair of shorts, a fall out boy t-shirt, and black toms. I walk to the kitchen with a grin on my face and start to cook breakfast. When I am almost finished Izzy comes out with her hair all disheveled and makeup smeared all down her face.

"Morning, sleepy head!" I say enthusiastically. She just yawns and pours herself a cup of coffee. I hand her a plate with pancakes and eggs on it. Then put a side dish down with bacon on it.

"Thanks, Clary. What has you in such a good mood this morning?" She says while eating a piece of bacon.

"Hmmmm. Maybe having a wonderful date the night before made me happy? I can't believe how perfect Jace is." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"So, I have a question." She says with curiosity and I nod as if to tell her to ask. "Do you think you would mind if I…. um….. liked Simon." She says.

I look at her in shock. How could gorgeous Isabelle Lightwood like dorky Simon Lewis? "Don't you think you're a little out of his league?" I ask

"It's just I really like him and I'm afraid to ask him out." She says with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, when is the next party?" I ask.

"Tonight….. I kind of forgot to ask you if it was okay if we had it here." She says looking guilty.

"Of course it's okay. When have I ever said no to a party?" I say. "Can I use your phone to call Simon then?" She just hands me her phone and goes into her room to get ready. Simon answers after the fourth ring. "Simon?"

"Clary? What's up?"

"Well there's this party tonight and….."

He cuts me off, "Yes." He says with no hesitation. "Mom hasn't been letting me go out without you here and she wants me out of the house tonight anyways so definitely will be there."

"Good, I miss you and so does Izzy." I say.

"Really, Izzy misses me. She is a bit out of my league but do you think she likes me?" He asks.

"No comment." I say plainly.

"So she does. You mind if I go for it?"

"Not at all, Simon. I'll see you later, love bird." I say and hang up. I walk to Izzy's room and knock. She opens the door and pulls me in. "What did he say!" She practically yells at me.

"He said yes, of course. And by the way he likes you." I say.

"OMG! We need to get ready and go to the store. Then get it all set up and stuff." She says and starts pulling clothing out of her closet.

* * *

By the time 9 rolls around the dorm is filled with sweaty people dancing and taking shots. Most people are drunk as are I and Jace. I am dancing with Jace and Izzy is making out with Simon in her room.

"Pretty good party, even though mine will be better." He says as a half compliment. I just pull him to me and as my lips meet his, it feels like fireworks are going off. He runs his tongue against my bottom lip and I allow access to my mouth. We pull apart after a few minutes and I lead him to my room. As soon as I close the door he is on me again. He pushes me up against the door and connects his mouth to mine. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He stumbles a bit but walks to the bed and lays us down, him on top. Soon my shirt is off and so is his. I can't help this feeling inside that tells me this is right. Jace and me. There has always been something about us that has felt right. I start to unbutton his pants.

He stops me, pulls away, and looks me in the eyes. "Are you sure about this?" I nod and pull him down to me, then flip us over so I'm on top.

* * *

We lay in bed after and just look into each other's eyes. This seems so perfect to me. I am so in love.

He touches my cheek, "I think I'm in love with you, Clary Adele Fray."

"I love you too." I say.

We lay there and soon fall asleep in each other's arms and I can't help but wish this is how every night will end and every morning will begin for the rest of my life.

* * *

_**I got a little Clace action in there. Please read and review. Also please follow. **_

_**twitter:laurencarver14**_

_**I love you all, laurenellie14**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_So sorry for not updating sooner. Life has been crazy and I really missed writing this love story since mine isn't going the way I planned. Sorry for it being so short but I really have been writing this chapter since I last updated and just finished it today. I love you all and I hope you aren't too mad at me for not updating sooner. And don't forget to read and review and give me recogmendations for the next chapter. MUAHHH!_**

* * *

I wake up not remembering anything. This feels like déjà vu of my whole high school career. I feel a heavy weight over my body and look over to see Jace with his arm around me. My head is pounding as I look down to see myself completely naked, as is Jace. I momentarily freak out until I start to remember. His lips against mine, him telling me he loves me. It must have been the perfect night. I get up out of the bed and head to my bathroom. I turn on the water and hop right in. I stay in there for about an hour, washing off the hangover and the sweat from last night. When I'm getting out, Jace is occupying the middle of the bed, so I go get dressed. When I'm dressed, I jump on top of him and straddle his hips and kiss his lips gently until he starts to kiss me back. Then he flips me over so he is on top.

He pulls away, "Goodmorning, beautiful."

"Good morning." I say and kiss him one more time and then make him roll off me and get up. "What are we going to do today?" I ask.

"Lay in bed all day?" He says.

"You wish, lazy butt. Now get up I have the perfect idea of what to do!" I say smiling like a five year old on Christmas.

He groans but gets up and throws on his clothes from last night, while I put on a tank top, shorts and a jean vest. I run out of the room to the kitchen to make coffee. I know he is ready when I feel arms wrap around my waist and his chin rest on my shoulder. I turn around in his arms so I am facing him and look into his golden eyes.

"So are you going to tell me what we are doing today?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Nope! You'll just have to find out for yourself." I say grinning. I pour myself a cup of coffee and lean on the counter while I sip it. Isabelle comes out of her room with her hair sticking up every direction and her eyes barely open. When she sees Jace and I standing there, her eyes widen and she looks at me like she knows what happened last night.

"Coffee. Now." She says and grabs the cup out of my hand and a bagel, then walks back to her room.

"Well that was friendly." Jace says a smirk playing at his lips. I take his hand and walk out of the apartment, but not before grabbing my purse and my black heels.

I have been driving Jace's car for about half an hour and he won't stop bugging me about where we are going.

"Babe, are we almost there?" He says looking at me.

"Not telling you." I say grinning.

"Is it somewhere I have been before?" He says and I shrug my shoulders. "God damn it, Clary, just tell me already!"

"No. You'll have to wait and see." I say as I pull into a parking lot. We get out of the car and Jace's eyes go wide.

"Are you serious?" He says, I just look at the childish look on his face and laugh.

"Yep, surprised?" I say while looking at the amusement park with him. He just turns towards me, grabs my face and kisses me passionately.

"How do you know me so well?" He says as he pulls away. I just grab his hand and start walking towards the park.

"Where to first?" I ask and he drags me towards the largest rollercoaster. I gulp and look at him with fear in my eyes. He gives me a questioning look. "Heights." Is all I say and he nods, but pulls me still.

"Gotta conquer your fear sometime." He says and smiles. He kisses my nose and gets into the line.

When we finally get on the ride, I find myself clutching onto Jace's arm until it starts. I start screaming at the top of my lungs and screaming, "OH SHIT!" Then I realize I'm actually enjoying myself and relax the littlest bit. He just smiles the whole way through and keeps sneaking glances at me. I look at him and kiss his hand. Oh my god, why do I love him so much?

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" He says grinning as we get off the ride.

"Not with you there." I say and get up on my tip toes to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He looks behind me and ducks behind me. "OH SHIT!"

"Jace, what's wrong?" I say with worry in my eyes.

"Please don't freak out….but….thereisaclownbehindyou!" He says in a hurry and I turn around and there is a creepy ass clown behind me. I take his hand and we run across the theme park. We don't turn around and we run to where all the carnival games are. We play a few and Jace wins me a big ass bear that I swear is bigger than me. He carries it because if I do it drags on the ground or I trip over it. When we finally get home it is 10 at night. I spent an entire day with Jace and I wouldn't rather have spent it with someone else. Jace is perfect for me and I feel that I am perfect for him. I love him with all my heart.

* * *

_**Just a reminder to read and review babes!**_


End file.
